Above All
by Adelphos
Summary: A dark and depressing dream of mine. Fear not, though, for there is a light at the end.


Above All

By: Jonathan MacKay

The day began like many other fall days. A cold wind was blowing in from the north, the leaves were falling scattered along the sidewalks. Personally, I didn't care. I had awakened late in the morning, about 11:30. I needed to go over to the local mall to pick up a few Christmas gifts, and get a haircut. I figured I'd get my twin brother to go over with me, so that we could decide on the best gift for our older brother.

"Yo, Pete! Are you up?" I called up the stairs.

"Of course!" He replied.

"I'm going over to the mall to take care of some things. Do you want to come along?" I asked

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do. Let me get my coat"

About five minutes later we were on our way. For the most part we were just goofing off as we walked. Pete and I never really talk about the really deep stuff, even though we have different viewpoints.

"So, Pete, any plans on what to get Corie for Christmas?" "Well, you know how she likes unicorns? I got Craig to draw one, based on a dream she described to me."

"Oh, I see.. Hoping to get a girlfriend this Christmas are we?" I really enjoy teasing him like this. Corie is his 'girlfriend'. He likes her, and I can tell that she likes him, but they both haven't admitted it to each other.

He blushed. "Must you always do that? That was a really low blow."

I grinned. "Of course I do. Otherwise it wouldn't be any fun being your twin."

He grinned back. "Believe it or not, you're actually right this time. I'm planning on telling her how I feel when she opens the gift."

"It's about time you stopped being a coward." I taunted.

"I may have been a coward, but I never was a fool like you!"

"Ow. That was really low, even for you. Nice shot!"

"Indeed it was."

Though we never really act like it, he and I have a really deep relationship. Though we always insult each other, we both understand that we never mean it. It may seem to most people, (even our parents), that we have little or no respect for each other, but that is not the case. The way I see it, he and I are like two swordsmen, clashing against each other, preparing ourselves for the battles to come.

When we finally reached the mall, We agreed to get our haircuts done before anything else.

As per usual, we ended up getting the same haircut. We paid, and then went to go looking around for gift ideas.

At least, that was our plan. The sound of gunfire made us stop in our tracks.

"What the heck was that? Let's get out of here!"

"Are you nuts? People are in danger and you want to save yourself? What happened to all this 'Honourable Warrior' talk you give me, Pete?"

"Uh, that's for use in my writings, not in real life."

"I can't believe this! Fine, you go. I'm going to go do what I can."

"No, you're coming with me. I'm not going to let you risk your life for people you don't even know!"

I sighed. "Pete, I hate to do this but…."

I punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. _Sorry, bro, but I can't afford to argue with you. Besides, if I die, who's going to know what happened here?_

"Now, get out of here, Pete. Better me than you"

Pete nodded, and then ran out of the building.

__

Now, to find out what the heck is going on here.

I walked over to the escalator, and went up, crouched as low as I could. When I got the top, I could see six armed men holding people hostage. There was a seventh collecting wallets, jewellery and purchases. I wasn't sure how much time was left until I was noticed so I snuck over to a better position.

I knew a few friends of mine worked here, but there was only one that I was really concerned about. I looked over to where she usually worked, hoping that she would not be there, but alas, she was. I had kept my love for her hidden. Not even Pete knew. I figured I'd wait until the right time before telling her how I felt, but if I do not act, that time may never come.

__

Great, the one thing I feared could very well come to pass. What am I supposed to do, God? I can't take on six opponents armed with guns! That's impossible! I've never had any training in this sort of thing!

At that moment, I heard a quiet voice whisper to me…

**__**

Do not concern yourself with what man considers impossible. Remember, my dear child, nothing is impossible when I am with you. Do not fear to take action this day. I have delivered them into your hand. Search your heart, child, for there you will find the strength, courage and skill you need. I tell you the truth, today you will be with Me, and cause many to seek and find Me.

Whoa, was that Who I think it was? If God Himself wants me to do this, then I better do it, even if it will mean my death.

I rose, with the full weight of my duty on me. The armed men had not noticed me yet, so I still possessed the element of surprise.

"Who dares to threaten the innocent?" I challenged in such a low tone that it sounded to my own ears to be a lion's roar.

The armed men turned to me, and aimed their weapons. The seventh man, looked at me and laughed.

"What kind of fool are you? You're unarmed and outnumbered! Do you have a death wish?"

"I am not a fool, nor am I outnumbered."

"Ha! Who else is there? I only see you! There is no one else!"

"That is where you are wrong. My ally is the Creator God of the universe, and he has pronounced judgement on you. Leave now, and you will be spared."

"You must be one of those religious nuts. There is no God, there is only humanity. Shoot him!" He ordered.

His men opened fire on me. With an agility I never knew I had I flipped, rolled, and ducked to dodge every bullet.

"I say again, If you leave now, you will be spared. Do not threaten these innocents any longer." I challenged again.

"And I say, you are a fool. Now die!"

His men opened fire. Again they missed.

"This is the last warning you will receive from me. If you stay, God will destroy you through me, if you wish to live, leave now!"

"I've heard enough of this! Kill him now!"

This time however, only half of his men opened fire. The rest had put down their weapons and were walking a way. _Wise men. It is a pity their leader is a fool._

I managed to dodge all of the shots again. Fortunately, they had run out of ammunition at this point. They drew long knives out of their gear. They were long enough that they were more like swords than knives, and probably just as sharp. Of course, I now had a problem. In order to be able to defend myself against them, I needed to disarm one of them. Now, this normally is a difficult task, but since God himself was with me, I felt I could do it. I charged in, crouched low to the ground, weaving in and our of their reach. When the opportunity presented itself, I kicked one of them in the groin. I know it's a low blow, but when the odds are against you, rules and honour go out the window. The guy I kicked fell prone on the ground. I grabbed his blade, and brought it up just in time to parry the coming blow. I stood to my full height, and surveyed the odds against me 

I assumed a ready stance, and prepared for the battle. They all charged in at once, slashing and stabbing wildly at me. I remained as calm as I could. Once I struck out in anger, all control would be lost. I parried and dodged, never striking outward. Since there were more than them, the odds were tilted against me. I knew I couldn't win, so I tried the one option I had left.

"What kind of coward are you to have others fight your battles for you? If you want me dead, do it yourself."

Their leader was caught of guard by my challenge. He obviously was not expecting me to hold off three men at once.

"Very well, I will acquiesce to your request. Stand aside, men, and let me deal with this fool."

His men moved aside. He reached over his shoulder, and drew a very sharp-looking katana.

"You'll rue the day you ever messed with me! Prepare to die!"

He charged in, fully intent on removing my head with his first strike. It was evident in his footwork that he had far more skill than I did. However, since I knew what his first move would be, it took very little effort for me to parry it.

Just then, the malls audio system started to play Linkin Park's 'In the End'. Odd really, as at that moment, I remembered seeing a fencing match set to the song.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that some of the hostages had grabbed the now abandoned guns, and were holding the other three off. Good thing, I didn't want any surprises to show up.

I took a moment to survey my foe as he attacked. He was larger than I was, and quite obviously stronger, but strength isn't everything. He moved quite slowly, giving me enough time to figure out what his next attack was before he finished it. It seemed that my assessment of his skill was off. He and I were equal.

Now the battle was truly joined. It was a deadly dance of precision. Neither one of us was willing to yield to the other. My calmness matched and dispelled his evident rage. This endless cycle of attack and counterattack could only end in death. Accepting my inevitable fate, I doubled my efforts, putting my all into this battle. I was like a fox fighting a bear. Unfortunately, because of his larger physical stature, it was clear that he had the upper hand. He was slowly pushing me back to the window overlooking the parking lot. Just then, my opponent caught me off guard with a feint, and left a large gash on my left arm. This wound weakened my ability to fight and lowered my guard. My opponent charged at me, intent on delivering the final blow. It was time to act. Instead of parrying this blow, I was going to use his momentum against him, and attempt to toss him. Unfortunately, I could only do this by giving him a chance to hit me.

Closer and closer my foe came. I could see the pure fury in his eyes. I waited for the perfect moment, and then struck. I partially side-stepped him, and grabbed his arm. It worked, but a little differently than I intended. I had tossed him over my shoulder, but had inadvertently guided his blade into my chest. My foe crashed out the window, and landed on the pavement below. I gave him a chance to live, but because of his own actions, chose to die.

I fell to my knees, my lifeblood spilling out of me. I could see that the police had arrived on the scene, but it was too late for me.

"NOOOO!" A scream shot through the air like an arrow. I knew that voice. It was Pete. Why'd he have to come back? I never wanted him to see this!

He came up to me, and started babbling hysterically.

"No. No. No. You can't die. You're my brother, right? Nothing can take us apart. We've always held together. We are inseparable. We're invincible together. You can't die, Joseph. You can't die. That's impossible. Stay with me, bro! Stay with me! I'm not going to lose you. I don't want to lose you! Stay with me!"

Despite the excruciating pain, I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Pete was acting as he usually does in periods of extreme emotion. He starts talking, and never shuts up.

"Pete, listen to me."

"What is it? I'm listening, Joseph"

"Do me a favour and shut up. I knew this was a possibility, that's why I asked you to leave. Do you really think I wanted you to see me die?"

"No. No. Of course not."

I saw HER run over.

"Good, now let someone else have a chance to speak"

Long had I desired for my friends to know God the way I did, and only know did I see the truth. My death was going to wake them up from their long spiritual slumber. But first, I had to tell them why I did this.

She kneeled beside me, and held me as I lay there. I had barely enough strength in me to speak what would be the last words of my life.

"Chris ……." I managed to say, despite my pain. "As I have done……….Christ did."

I saw tears streaming down her cheek. "What? I don't understand."

"You will……....you will, my………. love."

"I……….I………..love you, too….."

__

Darkness

5 Days later

Sitting at my brothers funeral took everything I had to remain in control of my emotions. Not even God himself could lighten my mood today. Why did this have to happen? I never thought I'd have to bury my twin brother when I was 20 years old. I thought that the two of us could take anything that the world could throw at us, if we stood together, but not this. Not this. I feel as if some one ripped my soul in two, and then tore up the halves. What good is my life if I can't share it with him? No one understands how much pain I am feeling, no one. No good thing could possibly come out of this. Sure, my brother was a Christian, as am I, but to face the world without having that invincible bond between us, is unbearable. God, why did you have to take him, and not me? Why did he tell me to leave? We've always faced things together, so why did he go it alone this time? I just can't stand it. I can't imagine how much pain she must be going through. It is one thing to lose someone as close as he was to me, but another thing entirely to lose one's love before the relationship begins. It just isn't fair. Not fair at all.

My thoughts were interrupted by my Grandfather speaking.

"Chris, Joseph's girlfriend, has graciously agreed to sing his favourite song for us."

I understood why he referred to her as his girlfriend. She spoke to me, right after the incident and told me that she loved him as well, but never told him. She took the stage. It was quite obvious that she had been crying, but the words she spoke next cut right through my grief and grabbed hold of me.

"I didn't know what this song was until I was asked to sing it. I can tell you this, I have never seen a song this powerful before. I never realised that God loved me so much that he would sentence his own Son to die for me. Joseph knew that, and showed me this in the greatest way possible. . Because of this, and the influence of his family and friends in this service, I've become a Christian."

__

Above all powers, Above all kings,

Above all nature, and all created things

Above all wisdom, and all the ways of man

You were here before the world began

Above all kingdoms, above all thrones

Above all wonders the world has ever known

Above wealth, and treasures of the earth,

There's no way to measure what your worth

__

Crucified, laid behind a stone,

You lived to die, rejected and alone,

Like a rose trampled on the ground,

You took the fall and thought of me,

Above All

****

The End

If anyone wants to discuss this story with me, they are more than welcome to.

I am calasmyrij on Yahoo Messenger.


End file.
